Jealousy
by YoSnickers
Summary: Nick is Jealous about Sara and Grissoms Realtionship, reference to GSR, Snickers at the end.NS


**Title: **

**Author: ** lj user"yosnickers" 

**Fandom: **Nick Stokes/Sara Sidle (CSI:LV)

**Prompt: **#17, Jealousy

**AN: **None really, but this is for all the Snickers fans out there who are still hoping to see a proper scene between those two, alone.

This was the first time Sara had been happy since she moved to Vegas, she shared laughs and had good times, but she never really got out, had a life, but now, now she had Grissom, she got out, found a new hidden confidence in herself to get out and meet new people have fun.

Time had gone by without telling anyone on the team about this secret relationship, though Sara realised a few people on the team were starting to notice, mainly Nick and Catherine.

This relationship needed to stay private, they may find out in time, but this needed to stay as far away from Ecklie as possible, or they both will risk losing their jobs.

There was a downside to this relationship, Grissom never seemed to put her and Nick in a case anymore, she missed working with him, having a proper laugh and just being herself, maybe Grissom saw Nick as a threat, and damn right he should, but Nick was here brother figure, right?

A familiar voice shacked her from the daze, it wasn't Grissom, it was Nick, Sara smiled, as it was a while since she had heard him.

He approached the room, the other, tall figure, walking in another direction; she turned to look away from the door, trying not to look too desperate to see Nick.

"Hey Sar." Nick said in his full Texan drawl, causing Sara's heart to miss a beat.

"Hey, long time, no see." She giggled.

"Yeah, very long time, rumour has it you are seeing Grissom." Nick questioned, pushing a little to hard for an answer.

"Umm, guess you would have figured it out sooner or later."

"Why him Sar?"

"I love him Nick, I always have, I thought you would be happy for me." Sara replied, sadness in her voice.

"I try Sar, but you're to good for him, you deserve better, be honest, does he take you out for romantic dinners?"

"No"

"Does he hold you when you're sleeping?" Nick continued to question.

"No"

"Does he kiss you at random times of the day and tells you he loves you whenever he sees you?"

"No" Realisation hit Sara, did Grissom love her, or did he just want someone to look after him when he's ill, when he gets old?

"My point proven, if you were mine Sara, I would do all that, I would give you gifts even when it wasn't your birthday, I would make you meals, give you massages after a hard day at work."

"But Nick, you're like a brother to me, and you see me as a sister right?"

Nick sighed, "Sara I have five sisters, and I don't feel this way towards them like I do towards you, and have you ever thought you just see Grissom as the father you never really had."

That hit Sara hard, tears started falling from her eyes, he was right, she loves him, Grissom is just a father figure nothing more, nothing less, she was meant to be with Nick.

He saw the tears falling from her eyes and walked over, pulling her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry Sar, I shouldn't have said that."

Sara pulled back as Nick wiped a tear falling down her cheek.

"No, your right, I don't love Gil, well, not romantically, I don't feel the same way towards him as I do for you."

Nick couldn't help but smile, he had finally got Sara to see the truth.

"Anyway, I would say you were jealous." Sara let out a laugh

"Damn right, though jealous was an understatement, more like having a knife stuck in you heart and being twisted, when Mandy said she had seen you two together, I was praying she was wrong."

"I'm sorry, but it is Mandy, she has always had a thing for you, she had a chance to get you."

"Yeah, but she ain't gonna get me." Nick smiled as he cupped Sara's chin in his hand and leaning forward to catch her lips, he was waiting for her to back off, but instead her lips came crashing onto Nick's as if she had waited all her life for this.

But for now she was truly happy, she had Nick, she would deal with Grissom later, tell her the way she truly felt for him, hoping he would understand, she loves Nick, and it's the way it should be.


End file.
